Hunter of The Phoenix
by JoboDaHobo
Summary: <html><head></head>A Young child is discovered by a Team of Elite hunters, they however do not realize what power this boy holds, as he could be the life source of what the world needs. Rated M for Explict content rated in later on chapters. Mostly T However.</html>
1. Prologue

~~~_Prologue ~~~_

**Have you Ever felt so… Alone?**

** So… Tired and cold?**

**I have… but, in the warmest of places.**

** It's a mystery to me how I feel this way**

**But you know what they say right?...**

** Just keep on going, till you have nothing left to live for**

_**or Die trying…**_

__It was a cold day in the Forever Fall Forest, the place of many soon to be huntsmen, Many people still go alone in this dangerous place, hoping to discover many secrets of nature, some for worse, and some for better. However, there was one team from the school nearby, as its name was Beacon, as it would seem like a name fit for the place, a beacon of light and hope in the middle of one of the most dangerous place on Remnant. This Teams name was specially designed from the Initials of each Team member, as the code name of the team was FYRE for the elemental natures of the group, as many people feel this name would fit them perfect, as they all had some connection toward the disastrous chemical of nature, some literally, some figuratively.

This team was on one of the renown missions of clearing out massive infestations of Grimm, as Grimm are the elements of everything dangerous of this world, Grimm are the key to the extinction of Humans, while they aren't the smartest of all creatures, they are naturally predator. As they can rip apart any human being within seconds if given the chance.

Team FYRE was supposedly given this mission 6 months ago, they had no reports since the registration of the starting of the mission, they left unannounced. Without any knowledge of where they were heading first or when they actually left, just a note saying "**We'll be back. - Fiora of FYRE"**

What the public didn't know was that there was an active volcano 570 kilometers from the Academy itself, as within in as legend, a forbidden power seeks to be released, a power that is said to embody a body that will hold his power for eternity, but as the myth's say the power is called Wihterelm, as it has almost Infinite power of the element of Fire, ironically, but as this power is almost limitless, as it can merge with earth and lightning if it finds the other tools at disposal, otherwise it is a force you should **Never** reckon with unless you had found out a weakness of some sort, it was almost unrealistic how dangerous it could be, as the spirit would go through creatures like they were merely specks of dust, but as for Team FYRE, they found the spirit, but it wasn't as the myths and legends put it out to be. It was a mere boy, just suspended in the middle of a lake of lava in the crater on the top of the volcanic mountain.

F of team FYRE or known as Fiora declared to find a way over to the boy, as he might know something about the myth of the spirit sealed inside the Volcano, or maybe have a chance to even Be the spirit himself.

"Ok," as she sounds aloud to herself and team mates. "Lets find a way across this bubble bath and try to communicate with the boy, I'm curious to who this… thing is." She said as she started scouting around the outer ring and finding herself intrigued how much of a challenge this could be.

"Fiora! We think we found a spot where we could grapple to if we aim right." shouted Yzir or Y of Team FYRE, as he jogged closer to his team leader. "We aren't exactly sure yet to be quite honest, it seems like it has a chance of missing. But, if like I said, if we shoot it in the right angle, we could make a climbable way down to the platform the boy seems to be stuck on"

"Really now? that seems interesting seeming that I just told you, IT HAS A GOD DAMN 30 PERCENT CHANCE OF WORKING." Says Ezekiel or, E of Team FYRE. "This plan also has a Lower chance to hit because we only have Four shots, and we need two if we want to even make a stable bridge, you dunce."

"Ez, stop worrying, I have complete faith in Raleth's shot" Fiora grumbles as her annoying friend likes to listen to himself a Lot.

"That's only because he is the Literal stereotype for Silent but deadly." Yzir cockily says, as if to prove a point. "However, I think this might be a bit out of his range, even for the sharpshooter of the group." as all Three of them look down at the molten rock below them, thinking of what the boy could offer.

"So, anyone else bored as hell? this is just waiting and hoping Ral can make the shot" Yzir said right before Raleth and Ez smacked the shit out of him. " I hate you guys…"

As FYE start gossiping away until they are needed, Raleth quietly starts lining his shot, making it as precise as he can, all while being silent as the night itself, and it shoots.

*Clink*

"Did he just?..." Ezekiel says, shocked. As a normal human being couldn't be accurate enough to make a shot that large, as this is one of the largest if not the largest volcano he has seen.

"Told he could do it" Fiora adds on with a cocky grin.

"That was just luck, he wouldn't be able to - " *Clink* Raleth looks at Ez with the biggest smirk he has ever performed since the beginning of the mission. "This proves nothing, you lucky mongrel."

"Well, Time to go to work bitches!" Yzir shouts as loud as he can to remove the beginning tension between the other three.

They all start to go on a makeshift bridge with Yzir making a pathway with his semblance to make large amounts of Ice almost seeming from thin air. While they were walking however, Fiora was getting a better look at the boy in the center. He seemed to be only Seven to Eight years old, with only what seemed to be a formation of rocks covering his body, he also seemed to have dirty blonde hair going down to his shoulders.

"Who is this boy?.. He seems to only be so old." Raleth mumbles out just enough for others to hear.

"Actually forgot you could talk." Yzir says sarcastically, causing Raleth to hit him once again in the back. "HEY, NO HITTING THE BRIDGE MAKER."

"How do you this again? You never really told us how you can make Ice other than your semblance.." Ezekiel asks with a curious expression.

"Well, you see, I can make different sizes and lengths of Ice with my semblance to control the atoms in the air temperature, making it instantly heat up to make it seem to evaporate, or freeze it solid with just little concentration, if anything, I can make Fire and Ice combined together if I figure out how."

"Couldn't you technically just freeze the whole earth? or just "Evaporate" the atoms in the Earth's Atmosphere?"

"I actually don't know if I can or not, never really tried. Even if I did, I would have to practice everyday for centuries to concentrate enough sheer willpower and energy to do it, not to mention, Why in hell would I do that, I love you guys."

"Why did we need the rope then? Just to make the bridge more stable?"

"Yes actually, we ARE over a gigantic lava pit, if I just made it without anything to make it denser and more stable, it would have just collapsed as soon as I stepped on it, even with how much ice I'm concentrating together, 10 feet thick by the way, it would honestly just crash into the pit and possibly setting the volcano off. I'm honestly hoping the ice melts slow enough to the point that it wouldn't the structure at all. We have enough ice to walk on for 20 minutes at lea-"

"Guys, Quiet, we're here." Fiora shushes them, as Yzir wasn't paying attention how close he was to the platform of dried magma from rambling about his semblance. They were going to make a huge discovery with the boy in tow hopefully.

The Team made it into the Center, looking around on the platform, trying to notice any faults in the structure, or how it was made. If anything, it seemed just to be there, with no reason for it at all, other than hold the boy. They all decided to pick up the boy to bring him back to the city, for one of their companions to look at him, as he knows most about legends, but what about this? A boy from a volcano? What would their friend even say?

_ "Hm… Interesting." The man said, inspecting the boy, from temperature to the color of his tan skin, he would try to find anything… peculiar.

"Well Ozpin?" Fiora immediately says, wanting to know about a potential link between the boy and the myth. "Is something important or not!"

"Be patient my friend, time takes a toll on people and he isn't even awake yet. From what I can tell you for right now, is that this boy has an incredible amount of Aura, and we haven't even tapped into it when trying yet, I mean, the home-made sensor exploded for god's sake!"

"Really now? Hm.. interesting." Fiora was now between a rock and a hard place, she would have to wait for Ozpin to wake the boy up and take more tests, but also have to hurry to find the result of the myth, as this boy was just in the middle of a volcano! If he wasn't the key to the myth, who or what else could be?

"Ahem. Fio my dear, may I ask you a question? Ozpin immediately says, interrupting her train of thoughts.

"Yes "Dear", you may."

"What do you plan on doing with the boy when we are done? Are you just going to put him in a foster home? after all, you are the one who found him, along side your team of course."

….. Oh gosh, she hadn't thought about this actually, what was she going to do with him? She couldn't put him in a foster home, having a chance of meeting with one of those Faunus scum. Especially with the White Fang changing completely, being completely unpredictable as to even maybe having a child spy, who knows with that group. What could she do? She couldn't take care of him herself, she had her team to think about, and she knows absolutely nothing about the kid! Not even his name! Wait… She could ask...

"Honestly.. I'm hoping you take care of him, I have too much on my plate, not to mention my job as a huntress." Fiora tells him sincerely, with no other choice but to ask him.

"Well, I guess I could take him in, not sure if Glynda would approve. But if he proves to be a worthwhile child, we would have "no other choice"."

"Really? Thank you so damn much! I had honestly no idea what to do with him if you said no, especially since I don't know anyone else more fit to take a child in"

Ok, phew, that's done now, all she has to do is wait and find out more about the child to figure out more about the "spirit" itself. Hopefully all goes good and nothing unexpected happens. Well, something that's good is welcome as well.

2 Weeks, Later

"Ok Fio, but why do I have to keep an eye on him at All times again? He knows how to take care of basic needs like the bathroom and food already." Ozpin says while trying to take care of Kaleb, the decided name of the child, and also speaking on his home made scroll to his friend.

"You know why, he needs to be examined for the possible power that's related to him, the spirit was supposed to have unlimited or near unlimited access to fire abilities, including making the world a camp fire! Who knows if this kid is even related to it or not? He might have just rolled the dice and got lucky!" Fiora heatedly spouted on the other side of the call, making sure to prioritize how much of a big deal this was.

"You know the kid's name is Kaleb, he decided on it himself once he started talking to me after a day or so. Also, you know for a fact that Kaleb most likely has some powers as well, you found him IN the volcano basically, who knows how long he was there anyway, NO, KALEB, PUT THAT DOWN, Ok, I got to go Fio, See ya." Ozpin said to the device as he ended the call, rushing to get his favorite weapon away from the child. "You know, for only knowing me two weeks, you sure are a handful young man." The boy just shrugs and just stands behind Ozpin, as if watching him put back his prized possession.

"Ozpin?" Kaleb asks, in the a very sincere tone.

"Yes, Young one?"

"I'm sorry for being a brat… I just wish I knew my parents, I've been thinking about it a lot, and I just know that I don't have any, but If I did, I would like to know them, just like how Fio told me she doesn't have parents. But, she said she's fine without them, I don't know if I can be like her.. I just want a family, someone to give my love and hold dear."

Ozpin sighs, knowing what the boy wants, and what he is saying, but also thinks aloud "I do not know if I can give you this sort of love my boy. I am a very busy man, and I don't have much time to give to you, let alone take care of you for the next four or five years. But I will however try, I have been in your position before, and I understand what its like to feel that way, I will also try to train you, You have heard of huntsmen and huntresses correct?" Kaleb nods rapidly, as if saying "Who doesn't?" in a sense. " Well, someday, when I pass away, I need someone to take care of this academy for me, Glynda wouldn't be able to as she is about the same age as me you see. But that's it, I can't trust anyone thats not my age or basically anyone I do not know as well, except for you." Ozpin pauses for a moment, putting his cane on the boy's chest as to add on to the drama. " I wish to know you as a son I have never had, you are a brilliant boy, even for the age of eight. You may grow as you please, but if you seem to appease me in a sense, I will ask you before I pass away to pass the torch onto you. A syrocate, a new headmaster for the whole world to see as we pass through these dark times, but If you do not wish to I will understand. As you will have countless challenges in your lifetime where you feel as if you should give in, but you don't for the ones you love and care for, just as I do for mine. And when you decide to take on the mantle or not, as it is not going to be forced upon you, you decide if you will educate the world's new life as you wish. Oh, and one more thing before I get back to work my new " son " Ozpin smiles as he says this, he starts turning away to go toward his office. "Please, do make yourself at home. You do not need to worry anymore, as we are both discovering new things about each other, especially your power, you also bring your pet inside, and yes, before you ask, I did find out like you thought would happen." Ozpin finishes of his talk, and walks toward his office once more, closing the door behind him.

"Well, *sniff* I'm glad we got things straight, Desmond! come on out now." Kaleb says with a happy tune, as he just learned the best new of his life so far, allowing for a beowolf pup to come out from behind the couch, licking at the boy as if he was dieing of thirst and the boy was water. "Ok! ok! I love you too boy, but did you hear that! we have a home! We have a family now! And don't worry, someday, I will find that glyph Dad was talking about a few days ago, you will become my best friend until the day we die!" Kaleb ends of the small talk with a happy note, knowing somehow, there is a new hope for a good life, for him and Desmond.

**Well, that was fun/hard as shet to write. I mean, I don't usually type for this long, other than on my other story that gotten many negative reviews through PM sadly, but I have hope for this one! And yes, I honestly did somewhat drag out the volcano scene for character information and details (sorry if that annoys people), just didn't want many people confused. Anyways! Please Review and whatever your beautiful face feels is as needed! please also give me advice if needed, I always wished to write to my imagination, and I have quite a few ideas for this story. Ciao guys! **


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**My parents taught me honesty, truth, compassion, **_

_**kindness and how to care for people.**_

_**Also, they encouraged me to take risks, to boldly go. **_

_**They taught me that the greatest danger in life **_

_**is not taking the adventure.**_

_Dear Journal, it has been Ten Years since my step father has gained custody of me, and my faithful companion Desmond, who has grown up into a full grimm, but he has chosen over his instincts thankfully, and has turned into my full companion, as shown by his now fully shown face, as he has no mask now, and has turned into a shade of grey and red, the color of my aura. Supposedly a "captured" Grimm can take on a master and will eventually turn into the owners darkest shade of their aura color, as mine was red, I am not surprised. I'm glad that I got to keep Des, he has provided help through my loneliness when Dad isn't around, thankfully he also doesn't really have to eat much, as I do have to hunt food for him every week. I am also estimating his doesn't really go to the bathroom as we haven't had any accidents as I have ever seen, but I do see my window open in my room a lot, when he goes for a stroll on the rooftop of our section of Beacon, since I have helped create it as well._

_My first official year starts though thankfully, even though I have the knowledge of a full-fledged hunter, I may not be as skillful, as father - erm.. Ozpin says. I don't know why he likes to just be called Ozpin, he doesn't mind Dad, but when I call him father, its like he immediately thinks of something else, its strange. Anyhow, I can't wait to fight another Ursa Major. Last time I fought some Grimm, Desmond had to help me because I was outnumbered Fifty to One, also learned something that day, Apparently Grimm Companions gain your powers, he freggin breathed fire and tanked more blows than the airship I saw on Television, with the Red Hooded girl, and Aunty Glynda. Wonder what happened to make Aunty go that night to help, other than that weird man, had a cool cane though, I would love to handle that sucker one day._

_I do love my current equipment though, and with my semblance, it apparently can make me as fast as the sunlight, according to Dad. Actually, since you might be reading this Dad, I got some custom made weapons from all those trips to Vale, other than that practice longsword you gave me, I have one of the One handed Twinblades that I was talking about all those years, It even has barrels in it to make it a Shotgun! according to the weapon smith I made it from, It was Burnie by the way, he told me to say Hi when I came out with the secret, he also made it into a custom axe if I transform it, apparently it also makes it as Accurate as a sniper rifle, don't know how it works, but it does! haha! ...I wish Burnie didn't pass away last year.. Stupid White Fang, and their violence. I wish they could just… No, I wish Everyone could just get along, no Racism, no nothing, just peace other than the un-pure Grimm, unlike Desmond here, I'm glad that we found that spell for Aunty Glynda to put on him Dad, it made me one of the happiest boys alive back then, even if though if he dies, I have a chance to. I don't think I would let him follow me into battle that often though, he would probably hate me for it, but what can I do? He literally has a part of my life force in him, actually, that would explain why he has a Lot of my powers too. He literally is a oven when he sleeps at the end of the bed everything, I usually have to move to lay on the bed sideways just because he makes the head of the bed so hot, I am actually confused how he controls that still…_

_I am again glad though that I am becoming a actual student, even though I technically have all of my credits already, well, according to you Dad. Looks like all that training and education finally paid off, right? I mean, I already have a job delivering dust on my bike, gotta love risking your life everyday with your dog, well.. erm.. Companion. I don't even need to ask for money since Aunt Fiora helped with my armor, I'm glad she got married to Uncle Yvir, Well, I assume they aren't related. It would be really awkward if they were, they are 32 years old now.I wish I knew what I would do after I retire though from being a Huntsmen. 18 years old, and I only really have the healthiest time of my life during my 20's, according to the health classes and human organ system._

_I also wish I could get some friends close to my age though, isn't really fun being alone in my tower all day. I mean, I do see people during my transports, but I don't really interact with them, you know? I wish I had some quality friends, that I could hang out with. I mean, I didn't build a Gaming center in my tower for nothing, freggin thing took me 2 years just to get everything right, especially setting up the corner for my Z-Box and Lii. It helps though that I hear more First years are coming this year! Last year, No one signed up because some rumor spread that something dangerous awakened here, it was related to some fire myth or whatever. Well, anyway! I found out that my aura can explode into a shield, Its so dang cool! I wish I knew about it before.._

Ozpin stopped reading from his Kaleb's journal, knowing full well that he would be back from his midnight shift soon at his job, and he also had work himself, needing to double check the files from the new students coming. He also needed to sleep as well, as it was 3 in the morning. Ozpin soon sighed and put the journal down, thinking aloud to himself of some new things he has learned about.

* * *

><p>Wow, Tonight was a rough night, not to mention with the increasing numbers of bandits trying to shoot at me tonight. I'm so glad I only have this on Mondays and Wednesdays, jeesh. I could barely keep up with job already, now someone supposedly called Cinder is after me? What the hell is going on with my life right now. Well, might as well take a nap before doing chores tomorrow, can't really get a good night's sleep with 3 hours. Oh hey, Dad looked at my journal again, and fed Desmond for me, sweet.<p>

Kaleb immediately went to unlock his bedroom door, when a blur went from one side of the room to the next, tackling him down, licking his face until he forced the wolf off of him

"Yesss, I know you're a good boy, calm down man" Kaleb was just scratching behind the wolf's ear making its leg quiver in joy and pleasure, but he soon realized something was on his bedroom window.

Picking myself up, I walked over to the window to find it was a note from somebody, wait.., SOMEBODY? WHO HAS BEEN IN HIS ROOM? LET ALONE GET PAST DESMOND? I immediately read the note, as it said: "**Meet me in Shopping District of Vale tomorrow, don't bring your pet, or your possible weapons, see you there, xoxo - C**" Who in hell is C? and how in hell did she get in here? Wait.. Cinder? Hell, she doesn't even know who I am, just going after me, right? And why did C put xoxo? I hope that means threats instead of.. ahem.. Hugs and kisses. That would be awkward.

Kaleb just ponders off as he hears Desmond whine, wanting to go to bed after worrying all night about his buddy ol' pal and being exhausted from running around the track Ozpin and him made a few years back, since his companion always seemed to get loose.

"Come on boy, lets take our nap before you get to see me head off tomorrow."

Desmond barks in agreement as they both head to bed, ready for what tomorrow brings.

* * *

><p>Roman was a busy man, especially after that close failure with the dust shop a few weeks, he has been getting less and less attention from his higher ups after the slip up with… Red, he doesn't know her name, but <strong>God Damn<strong> he hated her right now. She almost made him lose his job, just because a random ass girl with the combat knowledge of a huntress decides to pop up in his plans! What would have happened if Cinder wasn't there to help him? Would he have escaped or just die with the ship crashing into the pavement because a actual huntress caught attention from the bullets being shot. Now? he has to find a boy with superpowers apparently because his employer has been "interested" in him, what the hell does she plan on doing with this kid? Suck his Di-

"Roman" He immediately screamed in surprise and fear, not knowing she was there.

" You know I need you busy, not standing around pondering about how your day went. Get to work"

"Ya know Cinder, for being one of the most deadly people I know, how in hell can you be stealthier than a damn ghost" He said with a bit of negative oomph. He hated his boss honestly, but it payed good money, and it helped to have partners in crime.

"I have my sources, but I can't bother talking, I have to prepare for a meeting tomorrow, as I have infiltrated a part of Beacon and have a new contact, if he proves to be valuable, I will introduce him" Cinder said all while smiling, knowing full well that she gets to see **Him** tomorrow, she can't wait to talk to him, as she already picked out a gown for the evening, and is also quite giddy, she has to look the best for him anyway.

"Whatever, I'm off. " Roman immediately just strolls away, and as he is about to leave the room, he says one more thing. "Have fun with your crush tomorrow, make sure not to suffocate him from your version of CPR" Roman finishes, smirking while he does it, and closes the door. Leaving Cinder in the room, Alone.

**Well, That was fun to write, I honestly love how the story is going so far, even though I feel as it might be a bit awkward at times. Anywho, Please Review and whatever your beautiful face feels like is needed! I am going to have a vote for pairs as well, even though I am aiming for Cinder x OC, because I feel as she needs Someone to love, and to be quite honest. She is drop dead gorgeous with a seductive attitude and tone, who doesn't want a piece of that ass. **

**PAIR VOTING OPTIONS**

**Ruby x OC**

**Cinder x OC**

**Yang x OC**

**Weiss x OC**

**Emerald x OC**

**OC x OC ( I may introduce a Female OC, not sure)**

**Cinder x OC, Again**

**Also, Sorry there is no Blake, I honestly feel as if she is an overused character to pair with if not the most overused, Yang at a close second, but come on. Almost every OC Story thats actually being worked on is Yang or Blake x OC I mean, there is a few that put good use to it, and are brilliant writes (Fanfictions for example: A Fools Dream Yang x OC, and Lost Memories, New Horizons Blake x OC, great stories, check them out) Anyways, my ranting is done, will continue writing now, Ciao guys!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**People always fall in love with the most perfect aspects of each other's personalities. Who wouldn't? Anybody can love the most wonderful parts of another person. But that's not the clever trick. The really clever trick is this: Can you accept the flaws?... Can you look at your partner's faults honestly and say, 'I can work around that. I can make something out of it.'?**_

"Well, this is going to be interesting." Kaleb was getting ready for a meeting he suddenly had to go to, as a late night visitor put a note in his room yesterday while he was at work. " This is why I hate wooooooooooork, I can't even watch my own damn room for god's sake! I mean, seriously? First I have to deal with the White Fang after me now because of my job, now I have someone thats able to bypass the whole security system of my tower? I took me 5 years to set that up! come oooooon." He immediately looked into his dresser, looking for some better than usual casual wear, including his favorite Achieve Men and his grey sweatshirt he sowed last year.

"You should really stop complaining out loud" Kaleb immediately almost jumped out of his skin, as Oobleck considered him a buddy instead of a student, or both, not really known, but one thing is known, He likes pranks and scaring people. "Half the academy can hear you, even Peach hears you in her classroom, and she is a very.. Quiet person"

"Can it Bartholomew, I have a important meeting to go to in an hour, and when did Peach come back to Beacon? I thought she hid herself away in her "sunny side" home?"

"Oh, she did, its just that she still works here, and she was excited for the new batch of students to come here, including Qrow's nieces, she even set up for later in the semester, including a mission to get some tree sap in Forever Fall." Both of them went silent for a minute, excluding Ooblecks sipping of his coffee he always mysteriously has.

"I thought Peach was the type of person just to stay off the "field" and in the sidelines? She usually isn't this active unless she had something devious planned."

"Oh, She does, including this years Initiation, with the help of Peter, she and him made launch pads for the cliffs."

"But, but, but… that means.. You don't think she actually is using the ruins in the valley right? that drop is over 300 meters down… and that place is on the way back."

"Oh, she is, trust me. She has even layed some Nevermore eggs around the area, to make it interesting, I also plan to record this while I watch safely from my classroom."

Kaleb sighed, knowing full well what was most likely going to happen. Yet smiling, also knowing that it was going to be entertaining. "You know, you guys are really evil sometimes, even if the students are on break"

"Yes," Oobleck added that smirk he had used many times before "Yes we are."

* * *

><p>Well, here I am, in the position the note told me to go to. No one is here yet, so I might as well listen to some music, glad Auntie Glynda gave me that storage space she found in the forest, has some nice tunes on it. What was that one song? uh… I think it was Wake me up or something. Ahhhh, there we go.<p>

" Feel my way through the darkness, guided by a beating heart. I can't tell where the journey will end, but I know where to start."

Ha, I'm love this song, gotta love the beat and the lyrics. I wonder who made this? I'm even drumming my fingers to the beat. Gosh, I am such a nerd.

"Sir, are you waiting for an employee to help you? I am available right now"

"Oh, um.. I'm sorry, I am waiting for someone right now, I will later though, thanks for asking"

That was weird, I must have been awkward to talk to, especially since I'm not the most normal looking person with my hair right now, it goes down to my shoulders after all, I really need to cut my hair, I really need more shampoo too. Ok, mental note, more shower stuff. I'm just gonna close my eyes right now, I love imagining the beat to this song. I mean, I already have a huge grin on my face.

"Just wake me up when its all over, when I'm wiser and I'm older, I didn't know I was finding myself.. and I didn't know I was lost.."

"That sounds like a nice song, who is it by?" HOLY, WHAT, oh god, my heart is beating so fast, who is that? … Oh gosh, she's cute, really, really cute.

"Uh.. I'm sorry, I was just listening to one of my favorite songs, and you scared me" Oh gosh, she giggled, am I blushing? why in hell am I blushing? I don't even know her. Uh.. BACK UP PLAN GO. "Excuse me, I'm Kaleb."

"Hello, I'm Cinder, Cinder Fall." WAIT, WHAT? CINDER FALL?! DAMNIT, I KNEW IT, I'M SO BONED, I AM SO FREGGIN BONED. I NEED TO RUN, COME ON LEGS, MOVE, I NEED YOU TO WORK. "Please don't walk away, I didn't come to hurt anyone, just want to talk"

I DON'T BELIEVE HER, LEGS, MOVE, PLEASE, I WILL LET YOU REST AT OUR ROOM. DON'T BETRAY MEEEEEEEEE. "Uh… Ok?"

* * *

><p>Yes! He isn't gonna run like I thought, I hope this goes good. " Well, I couldn't wait to meet you, you look a lot better in person, I love how your eyes change color too, it's really cute." Heh, he looks so adorable when he is scared, like a puppy lost in the woods without it's mother<p>

"Um.. to be honest, aren't you part of an organization that wants to kill me? I mean, you seem like a nice person and all, but I was thinking you to be more like, "I'm going to fry your ass until you look like a steak!", then again. I take a lot of things out of context." Thats what people think I'm going to do to them? I'm not that horrible of a person.. Am I?

"Thank you for being honest and all, but I am more than my little.. group, I am a human being with different views as well. I wish people would think more of me than what I do to survive in this world, I am very tired of it. I mean, Who in the world doesn't have to do what they to do to survive? People keep judging me just because they don't even know my past! I did multiple things I regret, who hasn't? I'm not so different and people keep treating me like it!

I am sick and tired of this world we have today, just because of all the judgemental people! I hate it! and then people wonder why I started a group like mine? Oh, because they haven't faced it yet, but they will sometime, then they still say I'm some evil bitch! Just because I have another perspective from the world and I want to change it! Ok, I'm different, Oh well! But I am also a human being, with needs! and feelings! They don't know how lonely I have to be, just because rumors ruin me.. I hate it so much.." Oh god… I really escalated there didn't I? I mean, even he is shocked. God, what is wrong with me. Of Course I have a mental breakdown in front of him, why in hell am I so emotionally unstable, Why am I so… broken?

"I … I am so… so sorry." What? why is he saying that? I'm just some idiot that decided to change the world, but is also failing at it.. "I don't understand your situation in what you do, but I know how you feel… the loneliness. I haven't had a real friend other than my fathers friends in years. Just because I am the son of the headmaster, people think I'm a risk.." I look up at him just to find him on the edge of tears, meaning every word he says as well. "I just wish people know how I feel, when they ignore me, when they don't listen to a word I say.

They just think I'm some special kid that is spoiled rotten because I live a luxurious life. I have done hard work too, I even made my tower so I could isolate myself so I wasn't a problem, even my companion hates being alone in there, because he knows how I feel, he is the only one other than you that understands my feeling, and that was through a 10 year bond of aura and being, he even has the color of my aura, he even breathes fire for god's sake. I just want someone to accept me, to know me as I am, not from the rumors that flood the halls of Beacon."

* * *

><p>Kaleb was immediately hugged by her, embracing him in a tight, loving hug, a action to know that someone was there for him, as he was there for him. He drew his arms up around her as well, staying in that position for a while, both of them loving the emotion running through them both, listening to eachothers heartbeats. It was just them, in the corner of the joint with no one around. Just, them.<p>

"Well, that was a interesting." Kaleb said, letting go of the embrace they both had on each other. Cinder giggled at the comment and letting go of the hug as well, making sure she wouldn't go too far, as they did just meet in person for the first time.

"Yea, it was. Have anything on mind you want to talk about?"

"Yea, What did you plan on doing before this all snowballed into what it is?"Cinder immediately started thinking of an answer to say, remembering what she was doing before hand.

"I think, I was just trying to start a group or club of some sorts? Trying to get more people to help that had the same view as me, but it all went to hell once people started saying some stuff about the group and me, and ended up falling out of it when their perspective changed completely."

"That sucks, who would want to drop out of something so interesting?"

The duo immediately hit it off, exchanging information about each other, and just getting to know each other. After a few hours though, they both had to be off, especially Kaleb, with Ozpin most likely wondering where he went off to. He went to get up, but Cinder put a hand on his shoulder to ask one last question before they left.

" Hey, do you.. you know? want to meet up again? I can add you into my scroll if you want" Both of them locked eyes, adding more to the scenario, and making Cinder's question more adorable.

"Yea," Kaleb said, with a smile. "Yea, that sounds nice."

**Well, I officially hate my writing! I felt so warm inside writing a nice, cute and cuddly scene, but it felt so awkward. I feel as if I messed so much up, I also feel as if I can't make a good conversation, I am so confuzzled. ANYWAY, Please review, and do whatever your beautiful face feels is needed! I am also as you can tell, Really wanting Cinder in, I really feel like she needs a view on things that she has going on, who knows what she is behind all the get up on the show? she might be a really sensitive girl as I put her here, and to be honest. I might put her as the main love interest even without any votes, she is a very interesting character and I love it! so I am very sorry if I do end up putting her as the main pairing despite the people who wanted another, but I am also not sorry. Like I said, she is a very interesting character, and I would love to see how it works. Ok, enough ranting, Ciao guys!**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Work hard for what you want because it won't come to you without a fight. You have to be strong and courageous and know that you can do anything you put your mind to. If somebody puts you down or criticizes you, just keep on believing in yourself and turn it into something positive.**_

"Well... Heh. I don't know how I got in this situation" Kaleb, as you can see (4th wall break, yay) is in a predicament, he was on his way home from shopping for supplies for the new semester, as Ozpin wouldn't provide them for him, since he has a job. You can guess what happened between him and his *perfect* security system, and a bag of tortilla chips. "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeelp, I don't like seeing things reversed."

"What are you doing?" Bartholomew poked his head around the corner, and immediately smirked at the sight, as he is trying not to burst out laughing.

"OH, YOU KNOW, I'M JUST HANGING OUT."

Bartholomew decided to mess with him when he heard this, as Kaleb seems to be *not treating him correctly*"Oh, Ok. I'll just leave you alone then, you seem like your fi-"

"Cut me down you sadistic asshole." Kaleb seemed to give him a death glare, not helping with most of the blood going to his head.

"Fine.. How did you do that to yourself anyhow?" Bartholomew decided to ask, as an act of pure curiosity.. and blackmail. Yea, pretty much just blackmail.

"You mind not being a douche? I'm pretty sure being tied upside and hanging upside down for an hour isn't healthy for your body, especially your crotch. Damn I itch, also, remind me to change some of my security. Freggin eye scanner is glitched and it put me out here."

"You're just lucky that Peter or Ozpin didn't find you instead, pretty sure they would save a picture of it for the upcoming students to see after Initiation."

"Peter? Yea, he probably would do it. Not Dad though, he knows I'll get back at him, very severely, which reminds me. Don't you have to get papers done?" Kaleb was genuinely concerned

for his friend's job, as working as a teacher, you need to get files about your students, for what year there in, what course they are taking, and if they need additional services/help or not. It was all very complex work to be done, which is one of the many reasons it's hard to get into Beacon

"Nah, I just drank more coffee than usual to get it done in a few days. Also, did you know there was 432 cracks in the ceiling of my room? I didn't, gotta love being bored in-between preparing."

"Ok, you know drinking the regular amount of coffee you have is unhealthy, I seriously think you might have a heart attack or something man. You walk as fast as a normal person's sprint."

"Eh, Don't worry about it. Besides, you have a personal request from Peter by the way. He asked you to grab some King Taijitu fangs from the forest, you need them from live Grimm though. According to Peter, they release a poison for bones and bone marrow to when they are slain, so otherwise, it means the fangs dull out and the poison is gone."

"Well, Shit."

* * *

><p>Kaleb soon departed for the forest at the edge of Beacon Cliff's bringing Desmond as he decided this could be easy if he didn't get bored too easily, as he had nothing to do until Cinder asked to hang out again, and he didn't expect her to be free anytime soon with her "Job"<p>

They both walked into a pathway made from constant use over the use, saying hello to some of the students that just wanted to hang out or just skip classes that were coming up in a hour or two. Walking past some of the trees, Desmond used his heightened sense of smell to hunt out some of the Grimm that was needed, as Kaleb also needed to hunt some Deathstalkers for some poison that they made with their specialized glands for Ozpin and Glynda, they needed it for research in-case a student gets poisoned with the same stuff, and they want to have a cure ready to go.

They soon stumbled upon a clearing, Kaleb decided to go after the snake first, as it should be easier than ripping open a over sized scorpion and hunting for a specific gland, which was incredibly small for its gigantic size, and grabbing it.

"Desmond, when I go in, I need you to go after one head while I get the other. We need to harm it, not kill it. If we can, try tricking it into tying itself up, so we just having to knock it out while it's standing still, other than making it a Lot harder than it has to." The companion soon nodded its head for agreement with the plan. They both walked into the clearing itself, waiting and listening for the signature slithering the over-sized reptile did.

" Desmond, to our left," The wolf looked from the side of his head to see the beast, thinking it had the advantage of surprise. "Lets try to bait it out more. When it comes out to attack, use your claws to hit the underside of its stomach to try and make it sting whenever it moves." The wolf once nodded of agreement and waited.

**(If you wish to listen to music during this, try something like Self vs Self by Pendulum, gotta love action music.)**

The King of Snakes soon pounced at the duo, as planned. Kaleb jumped backwards, while Desmond soon brought out his own attack. Swiping at the underside of the reptiles underside, gouging its stomach and insides. Kaleb soon brought out his own weapon, shooting at the eyes of the white side of the snake. The darker half of the snake soon started to bite at Desmond, trying to make this easier for the carnivore. Desmond immediately dodged and jumped onto the body of the snake, trying to make it stretch out so it hurt itself with the wound the wolf gave it.

While Desmond just baited the snake to exhaustion, Kaleb was having a fierce duel with the other half, slicing at its veins near its head, and trying to make the main fangs loose. However, the snake was not blinded by the shots earlier, and it was a bit more agile than its other half, and dodged his attacks quite easily causing it to also hurt itself with the gash as well on its stomach, but it still had plenty of oomph to try to kill its prey. Slithering around the teen, it tried to drip the small body, to strangle him to death.

Kaleb soon jumped out of the circle of slow death, and shot at the reptile's eye again, hitting it with precise aiming. As it was now partially blind, Kaleb took that to his advantage and started sprinting around to the blind side of the snake with his semblance. Sooner or later, he used his fire breath to weaken both sides to make it even harder to move with a huge burn on its side.

Trying their best not to kill the beast, while harming it all together. The duo swapped sides, and worked on trying to fool the snake into tying itself together, Desmond baited the white half by staying stiff as a board, and jumping at the last second towards the other half, which Kaleb baited as well, by cutting himself a small bit to let the black half smell his blood, to make it uncontrollably pounce at him. Both of them went past each other as both snake halfs soon unexpectedly collided with the other, knocking itself out.

(**Ok, you can stop for now, short action sequence.)**

Both companions were a bit confused, as to think after such a fierce little experience, it ended just like that. Just because a small mistake the King Taijitu made when chasing after both of them.

"Well, just gimme a second Des, gonna use my precious to cut them both their fangs out, bark if they start to wake up will ya?" Kaleb said, as he started to walk up to the white half, sawing the top part of the tooth of the snake, cutting into its jaw, and slicing at its veins that held the fangs in position. Blood started to seep into the tooth, and onto himself. Luckily for them, the venom that would usually be released is deep into the tooth, not just the storage space where the veins are. Done with the first one, he started on each tooth after another, taking one of the smaller fangs as a trophy.

"Well, it's time to head out, lets try to find this scorpion fast, the Grimm here get even more agitated at night, and uh.. some get…frisky." Kaleb said, reminding himself of a situation a few ago, where a student was locked out by bullies, and stuck in the forest, trapped in rope in section where the Grimm were Mostly docile, not bothering anyone. While unlucky for her, it was some Beowolf's lucky night, she immediately lost it as soon as she got back, almost killing the bully, and left Beacon out of shame. It made him sick in his stomach to think what could happen in this world full of horrible creatures, Humanity included.

Both of them headed deeper into the forest near the temple that Ozpin used for Initiation every year, as it was a common spot to uncommon spot for Deathstalkers, and a very unlucky spot for a few more people with very… interesting rape stories. Yea, Kaleb felt bad for everyone that had to deal with that, they should get money for the horrible experience of being molested by a creature that is almost made out of pure darkness, unless you're into that kind of stuff, if you are, good for you.

Both of the companions once again scouted the area, looking for any sudden movements in the area, Desmond sniffing the air for any sort of scents related to the scorpion. Sooner or later, they stumbled onto a cave. Guessing that it was the home of one of the Grimm, puts his weapon away, and ignites his palm with his semblance.

"Well, lets do this my friend. We probably are going to have to blind it, then try to either burn it to death, or just basically impale it. Either way, it's honestly gonna be a bitch, so if you get tired, just let me do the work. I know what to do." Kaleb said, before both of them headed into the cave

When they both walked in, it immediately scared them a little. It was like a gigantic maze, without an atmosphere. The area almost instantly felt small with how condensed it was, and it would make a person with claustrophobia have a panic attack. Kaleb felt how wrong this place was with the dim light he had in his hand, while it was a lot easier for the beowolf at his side with its night vision. After a half hour however, they found their goal, just not how they thought it would be.

"Desmond, I hear you whining a little, what's the matter man? scared?" The wolf nodded and pointed with its snout the direction it was looking at. Kaleb focused his aura into the flame a little more, so it brightened up the cave more. The sight that he was looking at made him want to vomit hard, it was the desicrated remains of what Was a Deathstalkers home, but even the eggs were smashed, and the gigantic scorpion was ripped to pieces, with chunks of it in various places, and fluids leaking out of different holes, like puss would out of a wound. It was disgustingly indescribable other than a quick description that was on a whole other level. This, was just… Wrong.

"Oh god.. Is this what you were afraid of? Because if it was, I don't blame you man, damn that's gross. I mean, I had to shove my hand into one, but seriously. Damn that's nasty." The teen admitted quickly, as he didn't want to be he any longer than he had to. He ran over to the carcass of the giant and started to make a hole to directly get the sac of poison he needed.

When he was done making the entry point, he shoved his hand in, passing by luke-warm organs ripping apart from the lack of support, and the gallons of blood spilling onto his arm and his shoulder, trying to grab the pouch of the liquid he needed. Needless to say, he hated every moment of it, and the stench was almost overwhelming, the sight of the lifeless eyes of the scorpion seeming to look at him didn't help.

"Ok! I got it!" he announced as he grabbed a hold of the oval shaped organ, ripping it out of its vessel and tearing his arm out of the corpse. He immediately placed it on the ground and vomited, as would anyone in the situation. " O-ok, I'm done, fuck this. We're out, Lets go." Kaleb yelled to himself and his companion, feeling the need to take a nice, hot shower once he got back in his room, making his way out of the cave, he went on his merrily journey back to beacon.

**Well! Thats another chapter in the bag. I hope I'm doing somewhat of a Good Job to entertain you people. I feel like I do so much wrong, just because I'm new to writing this much for a Audience. *Insert "ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED" Meme here* But anyway, Thank you all so much for reading, and thank you especially Johanne Smith, you handsome devil you. Please Review and do whatever your beautiful face feels is needed and I will see you guys later! Ciao!**


	5. Kaleb's Biography(Information About Him)

**Character Bio/Information**

**Name: ** Kaleb Rizer

**Gender:** Male

**Species: ** Unknown if Phoenix Faunas or Human

**Age: ** 18

**Height: ** 67 inches. 6 Ft 7

**Weight:** 148

**Hair Color:** Dirty Blonde, Dark Red when Enraged (Hint hint)

**Eye Color:** Multi-color, Mostly Light Blue and Velvet Purple.

**Body Build:** Tall, Muscular, and Handsome

**Appearance:** Kaleb at first, gives off a Immature vibe, as he hasn't had time to mature with the isolation he has received, as he thinks it is normal, but he walks with a confident grace in his steps. He has long blonde hair that goes just below his shoulders, also showing the care he puts into it. He usually keeps it next to his eyes and sometimes over one eye, for *dramatic effect*. Kaleb is considered very Handsome as said in his build, having a scar on his shoulder, knee, and lower back. He has a Tattoo of a Fire on his Right Pec (Right of his Upper Chest) and a miniature version of another fire tattoo above his left eye, born with the tattoo for no obvious reasons.

**Symbol/Insignia:** A Longsword with the Phoenix Symbol on its hilt, deep in Fire.

**Clothing:** Blue Denim Jacket with his Symbol covering most the back, Red T-shirt mixed with Fire Dust and Metal Dust Embedded within it. (Efficient Armor when Semblance is Activated), Blue/Black Armored Jeans with embedded slot for small amounts of dust. Steel Toed Combat Boots and Grey Sneakers.

**Accessories:** Fire Ring custom made from Yvir, one of his Founders, able to increase Fire related Abilities and Dust. Ruby piercings on his ear, to resemble his relation to Fire. (It's totally not obvious yet)

**Semblance:** _**Phoenix**_ - Kaleb's Semblance gives him the ability to go beyond his limits, making him phase in and out of reality with insanely increased speed and strength. His Semblance, however, becomes much worse when injured. As he becomes Enraged and goes into a almost unconscious state that allows him to embrace everything in fire, Increasing his Strength and Speed tenfold. Ignis Laminas also becomes covered in fire, and he is said to become so enraged, he lifted a hillside with the weight of 5 tons. But was near death from a Ursa Major gashing him near veins and his heart, almost killing him. When in critical conditions, Kaleb embodies that of which is called a actual Phoenix, gaining Wings made of Aura and Ignis Laminas becomes a Longsword that is called Flames of Oblivion, giving him the ability of firing a concentrated 10x10 meter Fire beam that penetrates seemingly anything other than the deepest cores of Remnant, but this last resort ability forces him to rest, as it takes everything he has to make it as powerful as described.

**Aura Properties and Color:** Kaleb's Aura is Fiery Red with a Black tint to it, but becomes Pitch Black when in his Phoenix Form, making his Eyes and Tattoos glow Red. As Mentioned before, His Aura is incredibly strong, as it has enough force when fully concentrated to collapse a 5 story building, having the size of everybodies Aura combined at Beacon and Vale, he can call upon for more if granted permission from owners of other Aura, as it may be used to restore his, letting him fight for a longer time.

**Weapon:** His Weapon is the One-handed Twinblade: Ignis Laminas, His sword can transform into Two other forms, a Shotgun that requires Hollow Dust Enhanced Shells or Aura Shots, can fire both as a mixture to fire a more powerful shot. It's other form is a Rifle form that has a range of 2 and a Half miles, if he has the Scope attachment with him of course.

**Hobbies:** Kaleb spends of his time hanging with friends, especially Cinder. He also is a Violin Prodigy with the time he had to practice it for years, playing it for students at Beacon and performing it at Resturants in Vale, sometimes even playing it for the Homeless shelter near the Soup kitchen in the Shopping District. Secretly also grows Black Roses for Cinder in the Garden behind his Small Tower.

**Likes:** Any type of Music, Reading, Cinder,Violin, Hanging out with friends. (Summer)

**Dislikes:** Racists, His own Immaturity, Bullies, Cold Water, Winter (The Season)

**Strengths:** Enhanced Physical Attributes, High Intelligence, Invincibility to Heat, Rapid healing factor in Hot Temperatures 90 Degrees and Above (Hotter it gets, Faster it is.)

**Weaknesses:** Immaturity (Can lead to some bad situations), Trust issues, Strong sense of Loneliness, Very Vulnerable to Cold Tempuratures below 0∘ Celsius (30 Degrees Fahrenheit)

**Personality:** Kaleb has a very strong sense of Immaturity as mentioned multiple times, but also has a strong sense of justice and Passion, he is almost required to have sort of attention given to him caused by many years of Isolation and Rejection by fellow students at Beacon. He is also a Great tactician when he is calm, he is also a very gifted hunter, tracking and fighting wise. He becomes more mature when he meets more people as the time goes on, becoming a better person overall.

**Well, That was a bit harder than expected to be quite honest, you would think it would be easier just to write a damn outline for your own character you made up, it ALSO DOESN'T HELP THAT MY INTERNET KEPT GOING OUT, FUCK YOU WINDSTREAM. Also, for anyone thats wondering. I made this as an outline for anyone that is confused with Kaleb, as I haven't given too much info about him yet. which is kinda weird considering I have gotten 4 chapters in. I don't know why I'm an idiot like that, but fuck it right? Anywho, Thanks for reading, Review and do whatever else your beautiful face desires. Ciao. **


	6. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**A simple compliment goes a really long way - for a guy to just come over and say, 'You have great hair' or 'I really like your dress,' and then just smile and walk away.**_

It was the middle of the day, with Kaleb studying earlier in the year, as his classes haven't started. He was studying stances, combinations of moves, and everything he needs to become an expert in fighting. Only thing was, Peter was going to kill him.

* * *

><p>"Kaleb Rizer, please make your way to the headmaster's office." A voice said over head, on the PA System that was scattered across the Academy to make quick messages all over. Kaleb heard this and sighed out of frustration. He knew what he was in trouble for.<p>

"This is why, I don't trust anyone I don't know. Of Course I get blamed for placing a firecracker in the teachers bathroom, Peter must hate me now." He said aloud for himself and Desmond, the wolf always was near him while he was home after all. The wolf barked in agreement as a heavy knock on the door to his room in the tower made both of them jump in surprise.

"Kaleb! Get yourself out of there this instant! I need to speak to you!" Kaleb could tell it was Port, making him question if he was lying about the speaking part. He just silently walked over to the door, and cracked it open, peeking into the doorway. Peter was standing there with his signature weapon and looked like his pants had a hole in the back, with black covering the inner parts of his pants and back. Lucky for Kaleb, Peter was too agitated to pay attention to the thing that kept them apart until it was fully open.

He immediately opened his window up, motioning Desmond to follow him. They broke off onto the rooftops toward the biggest tower the saw, the one where it held his Father and Auntie Glynda.

Jumping over tops of other towers that were constructed, he was on his way to his destination.

He was overjoyed at first, as he almost made it to safety, to salvation. Until he heard a certain someone. "KALEB, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE." Kaleb looked back to see that Peter had followed him onto the rooftops, also afraid that he would maim him. You see, Professor Peter Port never cursed, as he believed it was unhealthy. Unless he was incredibly angry, like he was now. Yea, you see where I'm going with this don't you? *Jobo looks at the reader* We should probably run too, peace. *Jobo waves at the reader and disappears in a blanket of smoke*

"I DIDN'T DO IT PETER, JUST CALM DOWN MAN." Kaleb was trying his best to make his way past more of the rooftop, but with the mixture of panic and exhaustion settling in, it was extremely hard to calculate the distances he had to jump, run, and just plainly sprint to "Get the fuck out of Dodge" as quoted. After a few minutes, The giant of the man still was chasing the student, and with Peter chasing and no more options, he flimsy opened his scroll, calling the one person that could help.

"Hello? Kaleb? Why are you calling me when you're supposed to come here Young man!" Thinking the boy was just being lazy to just want to talk over the communications device.

"AUNTIE GLYNDA, NO TIME. JUST HELP ME, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD. IT'S HARD JUST TO TALK.

"Why on Remnant would I need to help?" Glynda seemed obviously conflicted with the way he was talking to her, he usually never was like this.

"I GOT FRAMED, PETER IS MAD, JUST HELP ME GOD DAMNIT" Kaleb shouted some more, as he was still being hunted down by the giant of a man, and he was running out of energy for sprinting for 10 minutes straight, Man, fear was a bitch to people that weren't tired.

"Fine, just stand still for a moment." Glynda said, working on a spell with her cropduster to hopefully teleport the teen away from the man.

Kaleb gulped, as he stopped, just awaiting for the hopefully painless death that awaited him. Peter saw he was paused, thinking he was catching his breath, sprinted even Faster to tackle the teen off the rooftops. Announcing he's got the teen now, pounced for the kill, thinking he has him, when all of a sudden, the boy disappeared. Now, all that was left was to fall off the rooftops in a cartoon fashion.

In the Tower, after everything was explained to his guardians. Kaleb was sent to the office to discuss what they were originally talking about. When he stepped into the office, Ozpin looked at him, and smiled. Putting his cup down, he started to explain why he wanted to see the boy, and didn't mean anything related to anger or negativity to him.

"So wait, I just got called down for you to see me, and for you to also congratulate me on completing the mission?" The boy said with a confused tone to his voice, not sure whats going on.

"Yes my child, am I not allowed to see my stepson?" Ozpin hinted with a bit of sarcasm in his voice, attempting to joke around with him.

"Of course you're not man, I've totally outgrown you in every way possible" Kaleb shot back with a smile, getting up to hug his Father. Both of them holding eachother for a brief time before Ozpin let go of the hug and recollected himself.

"Anyways, your girlfriend sent me a message on the scroll she asked to borrow, asking me if I would allow her in for a day to see you, I didn't know you had someone special? Ozpin laid on, hoping Kaleb would answer the question.

Thinking about it for a moment, Kaleb thought of the only possible Solution.

"Cinder…" He mumbled, confusing his father. "Yea, I met her a few weeks ago at a restaurant in the shopping district, her name is Elizabeth."

"Oh, Lovely! I will send a pass for a few days so you can spend some quality time with her! I'm quite happy that you finally got someone to spend time with." Ozpin said ecstatically

"Thanks Dad, I'm sure you'll love her." The teen added on, to try and make it seem believable, as he wasn't sure why Cinder was trying to infiltrate Beacon. Was there someone that was doing something to bother her here? I'm sure that she didn't come just to see me, right? "I'm just gonna go back to my room, I'm pretty sure Peter destroyed my room before chasing me. Please try to explain to him what happened"

"Don't worry, if he goes after you again, he'll know what will happen." Ozpin said with a smile, making sure to get the point across.

* * *

><p>After making his way back to his Tower with Desmond, who stayed silent the whole time during everything thats happened today, settled down in the bedroom, finding that nothing was broken. Kaleb shrugged at the find, and just grabbed a drink from his fridge, and grabbed something to eat from the cupboard. Desmond, standing on his hind legs for a second, grabbed a piece of sliced meat from the freezer, joining his bud after closing it. Both of them ate in silence other than some music that Kaleb was jamming out to.<p>

"Hey buddy, I'm sorry today wasn't the best so far. But once we get the TV working, we can have something to do. I wish the students trusted you enough for you to roam in the hallways, but they can never be too careful I guess. I mean, you are, well, Were a creature that would tear out their throat if you had that chance. Not to mention that Weiss girl we attempted to talk to is honestly a bitch.. Wonder why she has sand in her vagina.. She even tried to stab you for gods sake, I was even shouting that you were friendly." Desmond barked in reply, signaling he understood, with his mouth full of course.

" I'm just gonna take a nap, wake me up if something happens m'kay?" Kaleb asked, making Desmond bark once more in agreement.

The teen picked his drink up and chugged the rest, and wrapped his potato chip bag up to prevent it from letting it go stale. After everything was put away, he went to his room, hoping to rest for about an hour to half an hour, letting sleep take him as soon as he hit the bed.

Desmond however was still awake, and just put his head down. Listening to the conversations happening around beacon with his enhanced hearing with both Grimm origins and Aura enhancement. When he heard someone knock, at the base of the tower. Questioning if he should wake Kaleb or not, since he Just went to take a nap. Deciding not to, he strolled downstairs to open the door with the technology that his master installed, allowing the visitor in. Sensing that she wasn't hostile, he let her pass by and go upstairs, probably to see Kaleb. Meh, most likely would wake the teen up if she wanted to talk to him. The wolf soon made his way back up to the higher floors, only for another knock on the door to stop him in his tracks. Sighing in his mind, sensed that this person wasn't hostile either, opened the door up once again. Only to find Bartholomew in the doorway.

"Ah! It's our favorite furry friend, how are you doing little guy?" Bartholomew said, petting Desmond behind his ears like usual, making the wolf thump his leg in pleasure. " I was just walking here to see if your companion had his girlfriend over yet, as Ozpin announced it to the staff." he added on, making Desmond make a mental "Oooooooh" to the person he saw earlier. Allowing the professor pass, he joined him in his climb up the stairs.

"So what are you doing? Just listening around Beacon?" Bartholomew asked, awaiting Desmond to bark in agreement. "Ah, Excellent. I was just listening to some gossip in my classroom as well. I can't wait for the boy to join me in the wonderful world of learning!" The professor added, opening the door to the main room of the tower. Both of them walked around a bit before Bartholomew concluded he was in his room, while Desmond was confused to where the lady was.

Walking to the door and opening it, the professor just sighed in happiness, as he saw the lady just waiting for her loved one to wake up, not wanting to disturbed him. She saw them both as the door opened, and waved at them. Desmond walking in, and Bartholomew leaving, she sighed and held Kaleb's hand as he slept.

"I love how I feel with him... he just makes my heart go crazy" Cinder announced, as Desmond climbed onto the foot of the bed, laying down with his master. "I wish he knew how I felt, it's heart wrenching to know he might not feel the same way." she admitted nervously, making sure not to speak too loudly.

She just wanted to spend time her loved one, not wanting to ruin the moment. "I'm going to lay down as well, I've spent too much time working, and not having enough quality time to actually rest. It's sad actually, I've just been wanting to know him, and admit my feelings, but I haven't had time to do anything but make up for my henchman and plan how the events will go." She whispered, sliding in with the teen.

Attempting to snuggle with him, he shifted to get comfortable, putting his arm around her in the process and squeezing lightly. Allowing Cinder to just let herself fall to sleep as well, as she felt like she was in her own little world. For once, she was truly happy.

**Well! thats chapter 4 down. My gosh, I felt like I was a love doctor or something, I love having little tender moments like that near the end. It allows me to actually feel like I did something right. Anyways, Please review and do whatever your beautiful face feels is needed! Seriously though, please review, It means the world to me when you guys do that, its like a million fireworks going into the sky making chunks of confetti fall down from the sky. Anyhow, I will see you folks later, Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**I would like to make myself believe, that planet Earth turns, slowly… **_

_**It's hard to stay awake when i'm asleep, **_

_**because everything is never as it seems..**_

The Alarm clock starts ringing as I hit it, I must have overslept by accident. That chase with Peter must have tired my body out without me realizing it. I'm glad I have… wait, what DO I have? I open my eyes to find myself looking into beautiful amber eyes with hair partially covering one of them. Surprised, I flinch a bit, waking the person they belong to up. Cinder? What is she doing here? Let alone laying with me in my own bed, what in hell happened? She sees my conflicted expression, making a small but cute yawn out, and giggling as well.

"Good Morning." She lets out, smiling while she does so. "I decided to stop by as you've heard. You are my boyfriend after all" She sits up and stretches a bit, exposing her sleepwear, a small black and red nightgown with what I hope is a set of clothes underneath.

"Why are you here? I thought you were busy?" I let out desperately, trying not to stare at the perfection bestowed upon me. She lets out another small giggle, laying back down. Cinder also sighs lightly, preparing her words correctly.

"Assuming you want the short version, I'm taking a little break. I thought it would be nice to see my favorite blonde idiot." She says the last part with a small blush and cocky grin, trying not to let out too much information about her personal feelings while poking at my own feelings.

"Thanks, I didn't know I was soooo loved." I grin, catching on to her little joke she had going on, not allowing me to attempt to win this battle of witty comments. She lets out another one of her own.

"Oh, excuse me for actually working, at least I wasn't straightforward to the point, we could have had a nice little conversation before anything else" She says with a smile, as if challenging me to find something better to say. I think for a moment, then let out what I prepared.

"At least I wasn't so straightforward as in to lay in my own bed with me" I say with a small grin to my victory early on. However, Cinder looks away shocked, and for some reason, blushing. She attempts to recollect her thoughts after my comment, seeming to be dumbfounded at my counter.

"You should have known about how tempting it was then. What would you do if you were me, after a long day's work, and sees a nice comfy bed with a handsome man in it." Wait, what? Why is she being so seductive all of a sudden?

"Besides, when the man is also pretty hot in both senses, who Could resist?" She added on, my eyes also open up wide to hearing this. She must be joking, why would she want someone like me? I'm just some kid with a crush that rolled the dice and got lucky. I must have tried to say something, I have my mouth open as I was to tell her something, but I just ended up saying gibberish.

"Shhh… It's ok, I understand" She says, leaning over toward me. " Here, let me do it for you."

moving her lips toward mine, slowly until they connected, firing emotion into both our senses. Is this what happiness feels like? Being with someone that you have learned to love over weeks of unearthed passion and connection? I slowly drag my arm around her, pushing into the kiss more. Allowing me access, our tongues wrestle in her mouth, letting me be the dominate one in this battle of love. She didn't seem to care, as we both continued on for what seemed like forever.

After minutes of sharing our love and compassion, we let go of the connection. Allowing us to catch our breath and embrace each other. "That was.. wonderful" she comments, panting a little to allow herself to speak correctly. "I've waited… So long, for us to finally do that" She pushes herself closer to me, snuggling in my light grasp.

"I wish I knew beforehand, I'm honestly pretty oblivious. I've felt these feeling toward you since our first meeting and I just didn't know what it was at first. I thought you just saw me as someone to befriend, and.. I just didn't know what to do if I couldn't fight what I held for you." I exasperated, trying not to sound too weird. I didn't know if she would take offense to that or not.

"I've felt this way since I first saw you, from the pictures. The way your eyes were, I knew that you, out of everyone, would know how I feel. You seemed so, lonely. I felt like I've found someone that finally understood to be alone for so long. It felt like I found paradise." She finished, adding a peck on my lips, and relaxed once more by my side.

I thought of what we would do, as we finally found each other's love in our lives. We could do so much to make us both happy, we could even grow old to our end. But for now, It was just us. I was truly, truly happy, and nothing could change that.

* * *

><p>We both laid there for a bit longer, just sharing each other's presence. I rolled over to take a look at the clock and saw it was almost noon, informing her we haven't ate breakfast, we should most likely eat lunch. She must be starving since she hasn't had time to do much other than work until yesterday night, I feel terrible for her. I got out of bed to take a shower, as I smelled of sweat with yesterday's encounter with Peter. I entered the room and turned the water to just the right temperature, and stepped in. With hot water pouring on my back and neck, I lost myself in thought.<p>

What was she going to do when she left? She couldn't have possible stayed for long, she only had a day or two to spend with was my life right now, I just hope Desmond wasn't jealous of her. He is the one that usually spent time with me, and I've just been busy with other things. I could take him with me to lunch and hope for the best? I mean, I could just sit over by the girl with the red hood, she hasn't been horrible to me in anyway and she seems to like Des. She has a nice sister too, I think her name was Yang or something? She obviously likes to flirt a lot, I hope Cinder doesn't get angry at that. It's most likely second nature, and I wouldn't like for Cinder to get kicked out the first day she visits me just for getting jealous over her boyfriend joking around with someone. Then again, that Weiss girl seems like a complete snob, she acts like everything should go her way, and seems to racist against faunas, or just hopefully the White Fang. Faunus citizens are innocent, they shouldn't have to take arms to fight against idiots that think they're better than them because of a self respect issue. It's like trying to tell a rich snob that he didn't earn that money when he thinks he obviously did, it's a waste of time.

"Hey" I heard, I poked my head out from the curtain and saw a almost half naked Cinder, making my jaw seem heavier by the millisecond, she was true beauty to me. "Mind if I come in for a minute or two?" I shake my head, allowing her to stay. She walked over to the toilet seat and sits down, while I turn the pressure of my shower down a little to hear her better. "Any plans other than lunch today? I still have the weekend to see you" she exclaims, staring off into space from thought, but staying enough in reality to talk to me.

I finish washing my hair, and thought about it for a moment, " I could take Desmond with us for a walk around Beacon, show you around. This will be your home whenever you wish after all, I would never reject your presence." I said with a smile when I poked my head out again to answer. She needs a home, and I plan to be there for her when she wants and needs it.

"What about the Students though? What will they think of us? They don't even know me, and I don't want to make things worse for you." I poke my head out again, as if to answer. But it never came, I didn't think of that. What will they think? She is only a visitor, and possibly a known target for Beacon. I don't know if she is known by them or not, most likely not, since she is leader of a possible terrorist group. If they dare harm her, I will make sure they will never see the light of day again.

"I don't know honestly, we will just have to deal with whatever happens." I let out, not really having a better answer, hoping it was a fair answer. " Just know if anything happens, by the extension of my power, I won't let them harm you in any way or form." She seemed to understand the predicament and smiled, getting up to let me finish my shower.

"Hey" she says one more time, I move my head out of the shower again, only to receive a deep kiss. Holding us both still, she deepens it after a minute, enjoying the moment. After she had enough, she breaks it apart. " I love you, I hope you know that, and I appreciate everything you would do for me and what you have done. Even if it's just being with me through a hard time of my life, I will always thank you for that." She finishes, leaving the room and me breathless. That woman knows how to make me weak.

After I clean up and dress in my casual clothes, I get Desmond up and we Three head to the cafeteria. Walking in the halls, we make small talk and crack jokes to each other, hoping to pass time on our little adventure through the school. The fact that my tower was 10 to 15 minutes in walking distance to the main part of Beacon is the only negative part about it, we have fun just enjoying our time together with Desmond hopping around us, excited to get a delicious meal. His favorite was Lie Ren's pancakes, along with his bubbly female friend. Me and him were aquainted when I first had his cooking, we had a lot in common other than my loud personality, not to mention I'm a bit immature when I get going. When Cinder and I finish a joke we've been running for a minute or two, we find that we are in the main lobby of Beacon, remind me of when I first came here all those years ago. I was about to lose myself in thought again like earlier, but a certain someone tugged my sleeve and walked over to the doors to the lunch room. I sigh a bit before I push the doors open, finding that we have a bit of people looking over toward us, more specifically, me. Wondering why I usually don't eat here like I usually do, or why I have my "Pet" with me. I tell Cinder and Desmond to ignore them, and ask for my wolf companion to find us a seat near the side of the room to allow sunlight to hit me, while Cinder and I take a place in the lunch line to grab a tray and some food.

When we both filled up our trays enough to leave room for a pancake or two, We head to the partially windowed section that connects to the kitchen itself, with someone serving out the delicious discs of food. "Haven't seen you in a while" I hear, coming from the person serving them, Ren was handing them out today, and decided to greet me with a small smile to both of us.

"Haven't had time to much other than train, you of all people should agree with that." I shot back at him, with a smile myself. He chuckles and places two pancakes on Cinder's Tray and three on mine, all of them having a small layer of syrup. He knew how to make his damn pancakes alright.

"Who's your friend? Haven't seen her around either, is she a transfer student?" He asks, with a bit of curiosity and wonder, I don't blame him, she hasn't met anyone yet.

"She's Cinder, she isn't a transfer student, but she does go to another school, she's just visiting before she goes back." I reply, as I take an early bite into my food with Cinder giggling a bit at my antics. I must have a small drop of syrup on my cheek or something along those lines, I'm usually this immature anyway.

"Ah, well, I'll talk to you later, I'm a bit busy at the moment, enjoy your food!" He finishes, going back to cook some more lunch for students, we wave goodbye and head off to find Desmond and the table he's found for us. Once we found him, which wasn't hard mind you, we sat down only for the red hooded girl to walk over to us, seeming to want to strike up a conversation. She might be a friend of Ren for all I know.

"Hi! I'm Ruby! and I totally just saw you over here with your dog and you lady friend and talking with Ren over there," Called it, woot. " And I thought you were friendly enough if he was friends with you." she exclaimed, saying a mouthful in a few seconds.

"Yea, I know Ren. We met when he made Pancakes for me when he first came here, we've known each other ever since." I reply with a small handshake gesture, with her accepting it and conjoining the motion. I hope she would calm down a bit. She seemed a bit nervous for a odd reason, and Cinder seemed to be on edge… Wait, wasn't she the one that fought Cinder when she had to rob that dust store? Oh shit. "But uh, sorry we haven't talked much ourselves, seen you've seen me around here for a while. I've just been kinda shy, and I didn't want to bother someone like yourself."

Rubbing the back of her head, she nods in understanding. I guess she isn't the most confident person either, she seems like the outgoing type though. I wonder why she came over other than us talking to Ren anyway? It probably was her sister or something, her sister seems like the type to want to meet everyone and know everything. I wouldn't want to make her mad if she had dirt on me.

"Well, since I only came over here to talk, I will see ya later! Ok?" she asks, I nod in agreement as she sighs. "I'm sorry if I'm an awkward person, I just don't like to annoy people, but yea, See ya." She says a last time, waving her hand goodbye. Me and Cinder wave as well, but she wasn't as enthusiastic about it. I decide not to confront her about it and allow us to eat, we've waited long enough anyhow.

Digging in to our food, we both seem to think about our business for a second, we didn't have a lot to deal with thankfully, but if Cinder gets exposed, I would have to fight out of Beacon with her. Everything is a bit risky right now, and I didn't trust anyone but her. Well, I trust a few people, but not with the secret of course. If she ended up going to jail because of me, I would join her. I wouldn't stop until I was in the same place as her, even if it was a low chance to do so.

"You look cute while you think, I'm guessing your thinking about me?" She asks, breaking my train of thought. She always seems to read me like a book, its actually pretty cool to know that she knows me so well.

"Hit it right on the head of the nail" I smile, she pecks me on the cheek and continues going at her food. I'm surprised she isn't starving like I thought, she's barely through her first pancake, probably just thinking while eating, she wolfs it down whenever she gets a bite. I probably should get going on mine too, I have only got half of it gone, even from the bite earlier.

"I'm sorry I'm not really talkative, I just like to think about what I have going for me right now, it makes me happy everytime when I know that you're by my side." She comments, smiling while eating as well. I decide to joke around a bit, leaning over and licking a bit of syrup she has on her cheeks. She blushes a bit and decides to get me back, licking some off my cheek as well. I do it again just to lighten her mood some more, and we both laugh a little, but she had something else in mind. She tackles me down onto the bench kissing me deeply, holding me down. While I was surprised, I wasn't complaining. I push back into it. Only after a minute though, she breaks it off, giggling while she does it.

"That was nice, unexpected, but nice." I laugh as she starts to hold me, sighing happily as she does it. I like moments like this already, it makes me think how we weren't like this a few days ago, it makes me think how happy I am that we both finally got together, It makes me think how happy **We** are.

"I love you sooo much" She says, progressively tightening the hug with each word, as if she was holding me like I was like the last object in the world. I hold her tighter as well, but she would win the contest if there was one, damn that woman has a vice grip. " I wish we could have done this before today, it made me nervous how I was going to come out to you. I'm glad I was straightforward for once." She adds, blushing, but smiling as she keeps the embrace going.

"I'm just glad I finally have you, I never want to be without you, you know that?" I ask, with her nodding as an answer, and Desmond howling a small bit on the other side of the table, as if he was egging me on. This morning might have been a weird start, but I know today is going to be one of the best days of my life.

**Well! There is chapter 5! Wow, I've been freggin busy lately. I made up for it with a longer chapter though! Gotta love those people that decide to use hate comments in private messages though… Fucking cowards. Anyway, Like I said, I'm sorry that I haven't been on the streak that I was on at first! I have been extremely busy lately, including a School Dance that I had to go to or the behemoth that is my friend would have fucking killed me, and I mean kill me alright. Review and do whatever your beautiful face thinks is needed! I must go! 16 yr olds need sleep for school, it isn't healthy to stay up late when you have to wake up at 5 am ;-;**

**Anyways, I will see you guys, On the next chapter, Ciao!**


	8. A Apology

_**Hello all, This isn't a update to the story that currently is being worked on as I type this, and is on Hiatus until I get over this strangely huge case of writer's block I have, and until I grab a break in work. I apologize to everyone that expected me to upload another chapter of that story. I do appreciate that you, the people, have supported me with kind private messages and have attempted to get after me to make another chapter or two, I have been stupidly busy with work, school, and family issues including a psychopathic mother that refuses to stop bothering me saying she wants to see me even though all she does is scream and hit her "son". I am extremely sorry for everything, and I appreciate everything that you guys do for me. I will try to bust out more chapters as the time goes by, and definitely will TRY to get a few chapters out by christmas. Again, I am so, so sorry for slacking off in writing… Thank you all again that have supported me. **_


End file.
